Double Trouble
by SatoshiSakurazukamori
Summary: In hindsight, provoking a vampire probably wasn't the brightest idea, regardless of the fact that the vampire in question just so happens to have the same soul as him.


In hindsight, provoking a vampire probably wasn't the brightest idea, regardless of the fact that the vampire in question just so happens to have the same soul as him.

Kamui just _had_ to get into an argument with him, one that had quickly escalated to the vampire threatening him with death. Of course, being used to death threats from Fuuma, it didn't have quite the desired effect the other Kamui had been hoping for, forcing him to get a little more...creative.

_"Considering the amount of repression you have exhibited, I have to wonder if threatening to kiss you would be more effective."_

_"You wouldn't dare._" Mistake number one.

_"Just try me."_

_"You're bluffing."_

_"Don't believe me? I can prove it to you, if you like."_

_"No, I don't._" Mistake number two.

_"Meet me, then. Unless you are too afraid...?"_

The combination of those mistakes is what led to Kamui finding himself at the opening of the Green Drugstore alley. Standing there, Kamui understands why Kazahaya refers to it as the "dark, questionable alley", it isn't the most welcoming of places. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he notices his vampire counterpart, arms crossed, leaning against the brick wall. He straightens up as the younger Kamui approaches, almost hesitant now, all the fight he had displayed earlier seemingly gone.

The vampire takes a step towards him, "Still believe I won't do it, little human me?"

"Um..." Kamui manages, slowly backing away. There's a predatory gleam in the other Kamui's eyes that _almost_ has him rethinking his rather stupid decision, "...Yeah." Almost, but not quite. Still...putting some distance between them, at least, couldn't hurt.

"Really?" the other asks with a smirk, "Yet you appear to be trying to run away."

"Running? Who's running?" Kamui continues his backwards retreat, stopping as his back bumps into the opposite wall, "Uh-oh." So much for distance.

"Or trapping yourself." And before Kamui can do so much as blink, the vampire has him pinned against the wall, one hand immobilizing the younger's wrists above him in an iron hold, the other lightly gripping his chin, tilting his face upwards, "Ready to be proven wrong?"

Kamui glares up at him, struggling to break free from the unrelenting grip, "No, but you've made your point. You can let go now."

"If you still believe my threat is idle, then I haven't."

"You've made it clear that if you wanted to carry it out, you could," Kamui shoots back as he realizes how pointless struggling is and resorts to kicking the vampire instead.

The other Kamui sighs, moving closer to his double to avoid the assault, "Admit that you were wrong and I will let you go."

He pauses and considers the offer for a moment, but his pride doesn't allow him to accept, "No, and I don't need you to let me go, I'll do it myself." And renews his efforts to break free until the vampire's mouth comes crashing down on his own. He makes a surprised sound, gasping against the other Kamui's mouth, giving the vampire an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Unsure of what else to do, he allows the other Kamui to lead. He leans into the vampire's touch as he cups his cheek, the grip on his wrists loosening slightly. The urge to try to escape lessens with every second because...maybe...this isn't so bad? He fights back a moan as the vampire's tongue teases against his bottom lip, sure that that's what his counterpart is after and he refuses to give him the satisfaction.

Finally, the vampire breaks off the kiss, pulling away slowly, self-satisfied smirk set firmly in place. Kamui stumbles from the loss of contact,and the vampire, almost instinctively, reaches out and catches him, letting his younger self fall against him, though he isn't sure why. Really, he should have let him hit the ground.

"Jerk," Kamui mutters, avoiding eye contact in a likely failed attempt to hide what he's sure is a growing blush.

"More or less, but I win either way." shrugs the vampire, a faint hint of amusement coloring his voice. Of course he wins, he isn't one to make empty threats, a lesson his counterpart will not likely soon forget.

Burying his face into the other's chest, Kamui mumbles back, "You didn't have to go that far..."

Looking as unsure as his younger self felt minutes ago, because _really_, what is he supposed to do when a teenage, human version of himself is hanging onto him? "Never take my threats as a joke."

Having had enough, Kamui pushes the vampire away, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he snaps. To the other Kamui's credit, he takes it, much to Kamui's surprise; he had been expecting annoyance. Anger. Not this.

"Are you...alright?" the vampire asks, a mix of curiosity and...concern?

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a bit hostile - " he pauses, glaring above him where it appears to be raining confetti. Following the vampire's gaze, Kamui spots Kazahaya, happily oblivious to the goings-on in the alley, emptying a bag of confetti into the dumpster below. He disappears for a moment and returns with another, also pouring its contents out the window, managing to completely coat the vampire in glitter. Kamui tries to hide his smile, having missed out on the worst of it, as his counterpart attempts to brush the confetti/glitter mess off, annoyance written all over his face.

"I'm going to kill that child," the vampire swears, displaying an impressive amount of forced calm.

Writing his friend off as a goner, Kamui can only hope that Kazahaya has enough common sense to keep his mouth shut and not aggravate the vampire any further.

"Hey, Kamui-san!," he calls cheerfully from the window, "You look like one of those vampires from that one movie!"

Or not.

**A/N: This is based off of the CLAMP Twitter RP that started on tumblr, Basically, it's an anything goes, usually crack, RP where everything is more or less set in the same universe, which we've creatively dubbed the Twitterverse. **


End file.
